Don't Waste Your Tears on Him, Darling
by bonniebonbon
Summary: "You can." Hermione is heartbroken when Draco breaks up with her, but Ginny knows her friend is strong, that she can win this "test". But that's only one side of the story. What's happening on the other side? Slight HP/GW, One Shot, written for multiple competitions. Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys! This one-shot was written for the King of the Fanfics Competition, as well as The Gemstones Challenge/Competition: Diamond and HP Potions Competition: Heartbreaker's Teardrops. Hope you enjoy, please review! **

"Hermione's going to be heartbroken." Ginny whispered to Harry, both of them looking at this morning's Daily Prophet. "How are we going to tell her?"

_Hoot…hoot….hoot…._

"SHUT IT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Hermione pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. "Oh, screw it." _Stupid owls. _

"Who sent you so early in the morning? When you get back, do me a favor and bite them." Hermione picked up the letter and read it.

"_I knew it! Why didn't you listen to me? I hate to say it, but I TOLD YOU SO! –Ron"_

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, so she sent him a letter back. _"What the hell are you talking about?"_ She gave it to the owl and waited anxiously for a reply. She didn't quite get one-but the owl came back with a Daily Prophet. She didn't quite know what he was trying to tell her, but she read it, nevertheless.

There was nothing special about today's news. Chudley Cannons lost _again, _The Weird Sisters released a new song, some jerk cheated on a girl…

Wait. Was that…?

"Merlin…it is." Hermione whispered. She stared at the picture and realized it _was_ her boyfriend.

Her _ex_-boyfriend. He cheated on her!

She couldn't believe it. Draco and her…she thought they'd last forever. Everyone thought so. She thought that they'd get married, have kids…obviously, that's not going to happen.

Then again, this was the Daily Prophet. It might've just been one of their sick rumors. Maybe the author, perhaps, was Rita Skeeter's daughter? _Something like that, Draco wouldn't cheat on me…_

_Would he?_

She had to see for herself.

"I really thought he changed." Ginny said quietly. She was so sympathetic…Harry loved that about her. "I did, too. I don't believe he had one of the best girls in the world in his arms and he let her go." He looked at Ginny. _I will never let you go._

_Please don't let it be true. _Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Draco's penthouse suite. The door opened.

"Hey Kat-Hermione?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Hermione couldn't help it, her eyes were tearing up. _Don't cry, it's weak. _

"You already know? Oh, ok then, no point of hiding it." Hermione scanned Draco's face for any sign of regret or sadness but his face was completely expressionless.

"So, it's true?"

"Yep."

_Aren't you supposed to deny it or something?_ "Y-you…JERK!"

"Yeah, I know. Um…bye now…" Draco closed the door.

_There's no way this is happening…_

Hermione apparated back to her apartment and crawled into her bed. She cried, for the first time since her mother died 3 years ago.

"We can't keep this a secret, Ginny. Let's go tell her." Ginny nodded and they apparated to Hermione's apartment.

"Hey…Hermione? You there?" The door was open, so they walked in. "Hermione? Can we talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm kinda busy, could you come back another time?" Hermione tried her best to sound normal, but Harry and Ginny could tell their friend wasn't alright.

"Do you think she knows?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry shrugged but walked towards Hermione's room anyway.

"Harry, maybe you should leave her a-" Ginny started.

"No." Harry shook his head and knocked on her door. "Hermione, we're coming in."

"I'm busy!" Hermione sniffled, and realized the mistake she made. "I-uh-have a cold."

"I don't care, I'm Harry _bloody _Potter, if I can conquer Voldemort I can conquer a cold." Harry opened the door and found a balled up Hermione on her bed, with endless amount of tissues spread around her.

Harry was almost certain that the tears were because of Draco, but if it wasn't he didn't want to give Hermione _more_ to cry about. "Hermione…what's wrong?"

"Did you read the daily prophet?"

Harry looked at Ginny. Definitely Malfoy.

Harry searched for the right words to say. "Hermione…he was a jerk…I mean, is a jerk…actually, he was probably lying to you back then, too….SHOOT, FORGET THAT…um…he shouldn't have let you go…he's a jerk for doing so…he was? Is? Past tense or present? Or both? FORGET THAT. Um…move on…I guess….that sounded forceful, didn't it…okay….move on….I mean….if you want to..." Harry looked at Ginny, his eyes begging for help.

Ginny sat on the bed right across from Hermione. "Honey, look at me." Hermione lifted her head. She stopped crying but she was still sniffling repetitively.

"I am sorry this happened to you, 'Mione. No one deserves this." Hermione looked down and started crying again. _Wrong approach, _Harry mouthed.

Ginny lifted Hermione's chin up with her hand until their eyes met. "But, it's all a test, 'Mione. And you're such an brilliant witch, Hermione, you really are. You see, you can pass this test. You can, because you're strong." Hermione smiled faintly at Ginny's words.

"It's all a test. Many people take it, 'Mione, but they don't have _your_ brains or_ your_ courage. Not everyone finishes it. But you can." Hermione looked down again.

Ginny got up and motioned for Harry to leave. "Well, I'm going to go now."

Hermione looked up. "Okay, bye. Thanks, Gin, for cheering me up."

"Ha, like that worked." Hermione laughed. _It's nice to see happy Hermione back. At least for a little bit. _

"Listen, I have to go…"

"Oh, yeah, of course, go!" Hermione said teasingly. But Ginny could tell she was upset.

"Listen-" Ginny started.

"What?"

"I'll help you plan your revenge on him. I'll break into his apartment and spray paint all his furniture neon yellow. I'll kick his arse a billion times. I'll help you write a song about how stupid ferret is. I'll even sell it. Just promise me one thing."

Hermione was still quietly laughing. "Sure, what is it?"

"Don't waste your tears on him, darling."

Draco's POV

It was for the best, Hermione. Though I doubt you can see how it could possibly be.

Don't worry. I'm still trying to persuade myself it, too.

Believe me, Hermione, I _did _want to get married one day, I _did _want to have kids. But you see, there are still many uncaught death eaters, and they will hunt me down for turning against Voldemort.

And there's no doubt you'd be coming down with me.

I wish you were still beside me. I wish you could just kiss me, right now, with those amazing lips of yours.

_I know, it's selfish. _

We _were_ really inseparable. Believe me, I wanted to explain it to you. But I knew-I knew you wouldn't care. That'd you'd rather die with me than without.

But, 'Mione, you still have many years left. So many things you want to do.

Besides, I would hate myself forever if you died.

_Selfish. Again._

So I did horrible things. God, there must've been an easier way. But I had to break your heart.  
When you knocked on my door, I fought the urge to hug you, one last hug. But I kept my cool, and it was killing me, seeing you so heartbroken.

I know, I'm a horrible person. But please…

Don't waste your tears on me, darling.


End file.
